Some People Make Mistakes
by Scisaac.Sterek.Trash
Summary: Malia doesn't know what she did wrong. She tried to take down the bad guy. Isn't that what they were doing all along? She's confused and scared. What was there to feel safe around? After all, she's just a young a coyote growing up in a humans world.


**Hey guys! So this is story 2!**

 **If you haven't read my first one, check it out ~please? ;p~ here - s/12181882/1/Teen-Wolf**

 **Or don't, I mean, your call. Anywho, this story will be a Malia based Stalia fic, so don't bother leaving hte, coz ~to all the haters out there~ YOU'RE ALL TERDS AND I DON'T ACTUALLY CARE IF ONE PARTICULAR PERSON THAT READ THIS EVEN THOUGH IT CLEARLY STATES IN THE SUMMARY IT'S A STALIA FIC DOESN'T LIKE IT, THIS IS FOR THE STALIA SHIPPERS, NOT U! DON'T BE AN ATTENTION HOG! Rant complete. XD**

 **I hope all you Stalia lovers out there enjoy, or even people who don't actually ship Stalia, I hope you like it too, and maybe you could even drop a fave/review? Or maybe even both? Haha, just enjoy it, or pretend you did for me XD.**

 **Nos vemos más tardías palomas 3 3 3**

I trudged through the muddy streets, my pants and shoes soaked from the stormwater. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I wasn't going back home. My father was gone. Peter had kicked me out. Derek was pissed off at me for almost killing Theo. I had nowhere to go, so I continued down no street in particular, doing nothing except wondering how I screwed up so much. I pulled my hood up over my head, and my sleeves over my frozen fingers. I tried to make my mind go blank, but all I could think about was the disappointed looks on Derek and Peter's faces, the look that told you how epically you fucked up, and you weren't going to be forgiven for a long time.

I bent over to pick up a stone on the ground, skimming it across the top of a puddle on the side of the road. It started raining again a while after. It got dark, and for once I was glad I had supernatural sneses, it made it a hell of a lot easier to see in the dark. A few cars drove past, spraying me with a huge wave of water, but I deserved it. Everyone was so mad and dissapointed with me. I didn't know where I was, and with this storm I had no chance at smelling the way home. Not that I was welcome back there anyway. I kicked at the water a little and let myself cry, tears being disguised by the rain. I rubbed my eyes sleepily, and shut my brain off, tooo tired to keep thinking, but not tired enough to sleep. So I kept walking.

"Malia?" A voice said from across the road, snapping me out of my sleepwalk, and my head whipped around to see a young boy standing in the doorway of a house. I couldn't see who it was. but I by the way he ran outside into the downpour, his hands on my shoulders as he lead me inside. The familiar smell of the Stilinski house filled my nose, bringing on a sense of calm that was beyond words. Stiles took my wet jumper off, and hung it near the door, before leading me into the kitchen while he threw something in the sink. "Come on Lia. You can stay with me." He said to me, kissing me cheek and taking my hand, leading me through the kitchen, me pausing at the lounge-room doorway so I could check the scores on the cricket.

"Stiles? What the hell?" John asked, but his frown turned into a smile when he saw me, but his smile soon turned into a concerned look of sorts.

"I-I'm really sorry, Mr Stilinski. I-P-Peter k-kicked me out. I- I was going to D-Derek's but h-he's still mad at m-me." I said, violent shivering stopping me from talking properly.

"Malia, it's fine. Come on, I'll get you some dry clothes and some food." stiles said, taking my hand and leading me up the stairs. Stiles ran into the bathroom, and handed me a towel, before telling me to sit down on the bed. He ran around the room frantically, tossing clothes -both clean and dirty- across the floor. I rubbed my hands together in a desperate attempt to warm up, but nothing was working.

"Jesus, Lia. Sorry." Stiles said, turning around and smiling apologetically at me.

"Take your wet clothes off and put this on." He said, handing me a beacon hills lacrosse humper. I mumbled a thanks, and he turned around to let me change. I turned back around when I had finished changing, to see Stiles had also stripped down to just jeans, and walked over to him, kissing his neck.

"Come on Li, before you get sick." Stiles said, holding me against his chest as we climbed into bed. I was still shivering a little when he pulled the blanket over us, so he pulled me into him, and I curled up in a ball like I did in the woods.

"Thanks Sti." I mumbled sleepily, and he stroked my hair, his arms wrapped around me.

/

"Malia, are you going to Derek's tonight?" Scott asked, and I hesitated before shaking my head.

"Is he still pissy with you?" Isaac asked, frowning. I nodded, and continued to poke at the chicken strips on my lunch tray.

"You need to come Mal," Stiles said, putting his tray down next to me before sliding into the seat.

"Screw what Derek thinks. You're a part of this pack as much as anyone else is." I shook my head again.

"I don't wanna piss him off even more, I still have to live with him, ya know?" I protested, and the group all gave me a pointed glare.

"Then what were you doing out in the storm last night?" Erica said, frowning as the rest of them expected me to answer. I growled under my breath, wishing desperately that I could just curl up into a ball and die on the spot.

"Okay, okay. So I might have gotten myself kicked out. Big deal, I can survive a night or two in the woods. I used to live there, remember?" I said, a hint of sarcasm laced into my words.

"Malia, you're human now. You can't survive in the woods like you used to. Stay with one of us." Scott offered, and I knew that none of them would shut up until I said yes, so I begrudgingly nodded.

"Fine. But I'm not gonna like it." I said quietly, and Ethan laughed.

"Please, we're awesome." He said, and I rolled my eyes.

"To each other, maybe. But you have to remember that I lived alone as a Coyote in the woods for nearly ten years, and any other coyote in the area was either dead or about to be. I don't exactly take to human comfort like you guys, or furniture. Or pretty much anything that isn't the ground." I said, and Danny smiled comfortingly.

"Lay out some ground rules." He suggested, and the rest of the group nodded encouragingly. I huffed. this was so lame.

"Fine. Rule one, no touching me. At all. No high fives, hand shaking, play fighting, whatever. No touching. Rule two, don't sympathize me. All of you do it, whether you realize or not. You treat me like the poor girl everyone knows was 'lost' in the woods for eight years, and I hate it. Treat me like a normal human. Rule three, if I say I need space, then I need space. Rule four, if I leave, _don't_ follow me. Don't try to find me, don't chase after me, don't call me. If I leave, I'll be doing one of three things. Hunting, shifting, or punching something." I said, and the group nodded after every rule I said. Stiles grabbed my hand under the table, and I smiled at him. He was the only one allowed to do that, other than Derek, obviously. He was the only person that made me feel safe when we were holding hands, or kissing, compared to everyone else, who made me jumpy and nervous.

"How come Stiles gets to break rule one?" Scott teased, and I accidentally growled at him.

"Shit. Sorry." I said quickly, and he shrugged.

"Seriously though, what's going on between you two?" Kira asked, and I Shrugged, hoping to draw the conversation to something else. I started breathing a little faster than usual, and my mouth went dry, so I took a long mouthful of my apple juice. I tried to keep eating, but then I noticed I was actually hyperventilating, and I couldn't control it or anything.

"S-Stiles?" I asked desperately, and suddenly all eyes were on me.

"Crap, come on. Scott, you too." He said, pulling me up by my upper arms and leading me out of the cafeteria, but I couldn't focus on where. All I could hear was my heart pounding in my ears, and I was... Scared. I don't know what of, but I was scared of something. then I noticed I was sitting on something hard and cold, but before I realized what it was, Stiles was in front of me, gripping my wrists and looking into my eyes.

"Malia, calm down." He said soothingly, and I felt a cry come out of my body.

"W-what's happening to me?" I wheezed, and all of a sudden I could hardly breathe. I heaved in and out, trying to force my lungs to work normally, but nothing was working.

"Scott?" Stiles called over his shoulder, and then Scott was in front of me too, a plastic blue thing in his hand. He shook the blue thing aggressively, before handing it to Stiles. He put it against my lips, and told me to open my mouth. As I did, he pushed the strange object inside, and bucked under Scott's vice hold.

"Malia, it's alright. It'll help you breath." Scott told me, and I tried to calm the were-coyote part of me down. Stiles pressed a button, and a disgusting mist was sprayed down my throat.

"Hold your breath, hold, hold hold..." Stiles said. I gagged, and held my breath as long as I could, but the medicine was too disgusting. I breathed in as deep as I could, feeling relieved when I found I could breathe again, and my head was no longer spinning.

"What the hell was that?" I breathed, still exhausted.

"A panic attack." Stiles said, and I looked at him, confused. I'd never had a panic attack before.

"I used to get them all the time after my mom died. Not fun, huh." He said again, his voice noticeably lower. I pulled him into a hug, surprizing him to say the least.

"Thanks. I think I might've passed out if it weren't for you." I said, and he smiled, kissing my cheek before pulling himself and me off the floor of the boys locker room. Were we in here this whole time? Huh. I didn't notice.

'Malia, are you okay?" Isaac asked from behind me, and I nodded, tryng to focus on my maths.

"If anything happens you'll tell me, right?" He asked, and I nodded again, taking out my red highlighter and marking the last paragraph the teacher read.

"But if anything, and I mean _anything_ goes wrong-" He started, and I turned around in my seat.

"Yes Isaac. I'll tell you, okay?" I said, kind of annoyed, before turning back around and refocusing on maths.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I guess I'm just a little out of it." I apologized, and he smiled.

"No problem." He said, and I smiled. Come on Malia, why can't you understand this? I thought grumpily to myself, and I highlighted another page in red. Hopefully someone could help me with this so I actually make it into senior year.

I shoved my books into my locker, grabbing my back and swinging it over mu shoulder, getting my english folder and my book out. I had been reading a little, I loved tom but a lot of the books I had either read before, or had words I didn't understand. That or they were just plain stupid. At the moment I was reading the girl of ink and stars. It's about a girl, and her dad is a cartographer. I asked Stiles and he said that meant map maker. She lives in a place called Joya, and the govener has shut her town off from the rest of Joya, and the lands became forgotten. Her best friend, Lupe, and also the govenors daughter, has run away into the forgotten lands, so Isabelle has to cut her hair and basically become her dead twin brother, Gabo, so she can help look for Lupe, and also so her father doesn't have to leave the town. It's a really good book, although I'm only about halfway through. I have another book to read for class, it's called blueback. I haven't started it, but I plan to later this week, or after I finish the one I'm reading for me. I threw my bag back into my locker, and shut the blue metal door, walking off to my english classroom. When I walked in, I noticed almost instantly that Stiles wasn't there, and that put me on edge. I sat next to Allison, and she smiled at me.

"Where's Stiles?" I asked her, and she frowned, scanning the classroom.

"I'm sure he's just a little late." She said, and I shook my head. Stiles isn't late. Something's wrong. I left my books at my table, and left the room, listening for Stiles's heartbeat. When I finally heard him, I sprinted against the crowds of people, everyone flooding into their classes. I burst into the library, to see Theo, Stiles and Liam were tied up behind him.

"You bastard." I growled, my claws and fangs flicking out. Theo turned around, and I lunged at him, more than ready to rip his throat out. Liam cried against the tape on his face, and I slashed the ropes holding him down, letting him free to get Scott and Isaac.

"Liam! Howl or something!" I yelled to him, and he tarted to howl, but Theo struggled out of my grip, and knocked Liam to the ground, winding him. Stiles was struggling to untie he rope on his wrists, crying as he tried to break free. I looked at him quickly, and tackled Theo again, stopping him from hitting Liam again. I clawed at his face, but then I felt a strong pair of hands drag me off, sitting me on the floor a few meters away from theo, who coughed up a mouthful of blood. I turned around, to see Derek, growling at Theo, then Scott and Isaac ran up behind him, all three snarling and growling. I crawled over to Stiles, and peeled the tape off his face, kissing him before untying his hands. He stood up almost straight away, and as we walked past Theo, planted a huge kick, right in the balls. I laughed quietly at that, and Theo groaned loudly. We joined the others, me and Stiles holding hands at the back of the group.

"Go back to class, I'll handle this runt." Derek growled, and Scott and Isaac reluctantly left, and I pushed Stiles to follow them. I followed after, re-joining hands with Stiles after reconciling with Derek.

"I love you Mal." Stiles said as we walked down the hall, and I looked up at him, frowning a little. "What's wrong?" He asked, putting his hand on my cheek. I shook my head, and he bit his lip.

"I-I don't know how to love someone." I admitted, and he smiled.

"No better way to learn than first hand." He smiled, kissing me again, and we entered the class. I noticed that Scott, Isaac and Allison had blocked off two seats next to each other, they had been pushed right up against each other, only a few centimetres between them. One had my things on it, the other with Stiles's stuff. I smiled as we sat down, and then the teacher walked in.


End file.
